<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pinned down - Part 2 by Nicka_nell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139900">Pinned down - Part 2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicka_nell/pseuds/Nicka_nell'>Nicka_nell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pinned down - Mafia AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breeding, Choking, Dark, Dubcon or Noncon Moirallegiance, F/M, Hair Pulling, Heavy Language, Hitting, Humiliation, Master/Slut, Mention of blood, Mention of weapons, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Praise, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Spanking, Squirting, Unprotected Sex, Violent Delights: Haikyuu Mafia AU Fanzine, captive spy reader, character death (whereby the status is rather unknown and not clarified if he is dead), marking/biting, noncon/dubcon, posessiveness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:47:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicka_nell/pseuds/Nicka_nell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re an excellent spy, loyal to your boss. But this time you can’t listen to him. This one time, you are acting against his command and are now exactly where you are. Pinned to the ground, passed back and forth between four men who want nothing more than to hear their little songbird sing.<br/>Unfortunately, they forgot owls are night-active animals…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji &amp; Reader, Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Suna Rintarou &amp; Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pinned down - Mafia AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pinned down - Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note: This is the second part of the Mafia fic “pinned down” but I would say that you really don’t have to read the first part to read/understand the second one.</p><p>Pairing: Suna x reader, Akaashi x reader<br/>Words: 9.096<br/>Warning: noncon!/dubcon, mafia-AU, 18+ dark fic, degradation/humiliation, choking, hitting/spanking, oral, rough sex, pet name, master/slut unprotected sex, hair pulling, mention of blood, marking/biting, rape, captive spy reader, breeding, punishment, squirting, heavy language, mention of weapons, praise, possessiveness, character death whereby the status is rather unknown and not clarified if he is dead</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
<p></p><div class=""><p>You’re scared. Because of Suna’s weight on your body, you can’t get air. His eyes are indifferent, focused on your body, while he has a disgusting grin every time he twitches with his belt in his hand, causing your body to panic.</p></div><div class=""><p>Hastily you look between his belt and this glaring red dot on the camera behind you, back and forth. You’re just hoping this recording won’t work properly or that he won’t send it to Akaashi.</p></div><div class=""><p>Even if you want to fight it, new tears are still forming in your eyes that sparkle like diamonds in Suna’s green ones.</p></div><div class=""><p>“Get off me, you devil! You should leave me alone! I’ll scream! Your boss Kita said-” Your shaky voice is interrupted by a loud punch. A loud clap, followed by the pounding of your cheek when you realize that Suna just slapped you to keep you quiet. </p></div><div class=""><p>“Shut your mouth! Kita said, Kita said… Yeah, what did he say? That I should fuck you again tomorrow? In front of everyone else? No princess. I’ll fuck you whenever I want! And just scream. Scream as loud as you can! Because apart from the idiots in the basement, there’s no one here.” He grins darkly before he looks into your wide-open eyes. </p></div><div class=""><p>“Kita, Atsumu and Osamu are doing things. The idiots who are still here are easier to bribe than little kids. Nobody’s gonna say anything here, so just scream, stupid slut!” </p></div><div class=""><p>His words are like poison in your body. They bring up your sickness again, make your body cramp painfully, and make your mouth whimper silently. “No… Please…” </p></div><div class=""><p>Suna does not escape your gaze as he stares at the belt in his hand. As if that’s your biggest problem. The belt would only hurt you for the moment. Maybe a few minutes later, if he really hits hard. But he wants to make sure you’re sore between your legs for days.</p></div><div class=""><p>That you’re feeling nothing but pain when his comrade and his boss fuck you. That you’re moaning for Suna like you did a few hours ago at his boss, Kita. With pleasure he ghosts over your body with his belt, lifts it slightly and gently swings it from one side to the other.</p></div><div class=""><p>Suna doesn’t know what sounds more beautiful, the leather that touches your delicate skin or your quiet whimper full of fear that his blows get stronger. “Stop! You can’t hit me! When Kita sees that I have new-”</p></div><div class=""><p>“Kita, Kita… I don’t want to hear that name out of your mouth! You disobeyed me. I just wanted to bring you some water… So your sloppy lips don’t dry out. No one likes to get a blowjob when the bitch has rough lips between his legs.” He hisses as he bends forward and stares into your eyes with his green ones, just a nose tip away from you.</p></div><div class=""><p>The bed creaks from his weight. But that doesn’t bother him. “You little bitch tried to run away, attacked me, and I just had to punish you. That’s my job as his best man, sweetheart. Kita will understand that. I had no choice.” He smiles gloomily, before he roughly presses his lips on yours.</p></div></div><div class="">
  <p>Disgusted, you try to push him away from you, but Suna pins your hands over you on the pillow with his free hand. “Can see why Kita wanted your lips to himself. As soft and innocent as they are.” He teases you before he straightens up and watches you closely.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Although everything is quiet, you feel like your heart is tearing your eardrum apart. Just looking at Suna makes you sick. With his bored eyes looking arrogantly at you and imagining what your body would look like with more marks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>That obnoxious devil makes you swallow a big lump down your throat before you try to calm your own body. There’s no point screaming if he bribed everyone here. There’s no point in running because he’s faster than you. There’s no point in attacking him, since there’s nothing here you could use to hurt him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You hate to admit it to yourself, but the only thing that right now, is that you obey him. Do what he wants you to do and get everything over with as soon as possible. Akaashi will get you out of here, you just have to stay strong for him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Suna’s hand, which had roughly pinned your wrists to the pillow above you, loosens easily, strays over your arm before his fingertips shove over your split lip. He doesn’t miss the way you twitch your face at the piercing pain that flows through your lip at his touch.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His bulging dick would probably rip your lip open again, crying you’d suck his cock like a good slut, while he would hammer his entire length again and again into your throat until your eyelashes would clump with tears. You wouldn’t be able to breathe, and you’d have to choke repeatedly. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With this thought alone, he senses the powerful bulge in his trousers pressing against the fabric. Which almost makes him uncomfortable. But he wants to keep that for tomorrow. You shall take his full length in front of everyone in your messy mouth tomorrow, swallow everything, and at the end stretch out your tongue as he spreads his fat load on your complete face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He wants everyone to see you kneel in front of him. Your saliva and his cum running down your corners of your mouth down to your breasts, looking at him with swollen eyes and asking for more. God damn it, everyone should see what a needy bitch you are to him. His property and possessions. But he has other plans for you today.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Violently, he’s trying to spread your lips with his fingers, jostle them into your wet mouth without your permission, and to his astonishment, you let that happen. Even if your gaze continues to show him how terrified you are of him. So sweet.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Did he break you that fast? Do you finally understand that only Suna can make you happy?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Suck on my fingers and get them nice and wet for me, princess.” His raspy voice seeks its way into your ears, while his eyes do not leave yours.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Disgusted, you obey his order, begin to choke as his long fingers slide against your palate, as you hope that everything is quickly over and you soon can rest. “Yeah, just like that princess. You’re a good slut for your master, right?” He laughs excitedly before releasing the enormous bulge in his pants with his other hand. Like the first time he abused your body, he doesn’t think it’s necessary to take his pants off completely, just pull them down to his knees.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>In a panic, you look at the giant thing in his hand, how it jerks provocatively while he looks you in the eyes mockingly. “Don’t forget to carry out my orders, or are you so happy that I’ll stuff you with my cock later, that you’ve forgotten everything around you?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Of course you didn’t. Because you want everything but that thing inside of you again. Everything, but not again, these hands of this devil on you. Anything but not feeling those lips and his skin all over yours again. He’s gross to you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With watery eyes you try to focus your gaze on Sunas, looking away from his dick as you continue to suck his fingers. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>If you put that look on tomorrow too, those fat tears that fill your eyes as your big eyes look at him pleading and your needy tongue wraps around his fingers, he is sure that even Kita will understand that you belong to Suna.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Groaning, he pulls his fingers out of your mouth, looks at the thread of saliva that fell on your chin and places his fingers spread to a V in front of his mouth. He stretches out his tongue, sticks it between his fingers and moves it. You know very well that he wants to imitate your walls, like his disgusting stray tongue licks you against your will. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What’s the matter, princess? Do you want to come on your master’s fingers or mouth?” He asks bored, his fingers still in front of his face as he continues to pump his cock. Full of dislike, you look away from him, up again to the camera and ask yourself anew, if he shows all this live, or if he wants these recordings only for himself.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Since you don’t answer me, I guess both then.” He hisses shoulder-shrugging and draws your attention back to him. “No, wait I-”, “Too late, princess.” He clicks his tongue before he goes off your body and digs his long fingers into the fat of your thighs as he pulls you towards him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Stop!” You’re still trying to talk him out of it, but your pelvis is already slightly raised, your legs dangling down his broad back, while he still wraps his hand around your thigh. He uses his other hand to spread your walls that you’re trying to cramp tightly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It disgusts you, embarrasses you, that he looks so openly at your entrance. And what disgusts you even more is that he pulls up his corners of his mouth, that his proud grin is back on his lips and his eyes look out from your entrance, down at your swollen face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Did you really try to squeeze all that sperm out of you in those few hours? Didn’t want one of the others to impregnate you, eh? Are you telling me that you little bitch, knew your master was gonna come back and fill you up again today? Who would have thought you were such a good princess? Waiting for your master to stuff you. To your master putting a child in you, yes? I should really reward you for that.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Of course, you wanted the sperm out of you as soon as possible. Except Suna’s wrong, because you don’t want to give birth to any child of these men. You only want a child from Akaashi.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And when Suna is done with his torment, you will try to press everything out of you again, even if it means using the only blanket in this room as a handkerchief and cleaning you as well as possible.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Suna is wrong about everything, but before you can answer his insane statement, you can feel his fingers pressing violently into you. “Stop!” But his voice only vibrates as his lips meet your core.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He is enjoying licking your folds down to your hole by bending his fingers and slapping harshly against the spongy spot inside you. It annoys you how your body starts cheating on you again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>That his fingers hit exactly the sweet spot in you that only Akaashi had lovingly explored. It disgusts you that your lips begin to tremble and elicit a faint whine. You feel how Suna’s fingers move more and more easily in you, how they are now not only covered with your saliva but also your juice decorates them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His lips quiver loudly at your clit, suck heavily at it and make your pelvis involuntarily move further into him. Immediately he chuckles once more deep, elicits a quiet sob from you as he realizes how willingly your body presses against him. Just like he expected.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But Suna wants more than just your moaning. He wants you to bow your back, roll your eyes backwards as your mouth opens to scream for his name vociferously while you spread your juice on his lips.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You take my fingers so well. You’re such a good slut, and I’m sure you can do more.” He mutters against your sensitive clit and glides another finger into you with ease. You hate how you have to bite your lower lip to suppress this whine with the fullness in you that puts you in an unwanted high.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Suna doesn’t want to wait much longer, speeds up his movements in you, pushes harder against your spongy spot while he abuses your clit harder. Yet his tongue skillfully and quickly rubs over your bud.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Shit, you’re really wet, huh?” You hear him with desire between your legs, while you answer him with your low groan. “I don’t… ha… I don’t li- like th- that!” You try to tell him, but out of your mouth comes an uncontrolled whine.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Although his movements have become faster, he tries to maintain his speed, now that he knows that exactly this pace, this rhythm pleases you. He likes the way your body squirm, the way you try to convince yourself that you don’t like Suna, but it’s so obvious that only he can make you whine that way.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Suna is not Kita’s right hand for nothing. He is attentive, studying his counterpart better than anyone else in his squad. Therefore, he does not miss how your breath gets faster and faster, how your grip makes the bed sheets wrinkled and your feet on his back move slowly, your toes cramp and your moans get louder.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He senses that you’re close and you also think that your body feels different from usual. You have the feeling that everything in you melts away, your feelings, your constrained desire, everything.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You only know that feeling from Akaashi. Because only his fingers, only his lips, have been able to create such an intense pleasure in you so far. Only he could make the area between your legs so warm, make your thighs tingle and drive all that pressure out of you, already as if you have to pee. Feeling like you’re about to squirt.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You believe you’re betraying Akaashi completely. To cheat on him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Stop it! Stop, I-” But you cut off your sentence with your own loud scream. “Suna! Aaah! St- op!” Your scream kisses Suna’s ears as you distribute your delicious secretion like a ray over his fingers and face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your liquid sucks into his clothes, wet them, just like the bed sheets under you. “Fuck, you taste so damn good princess! It’s been a long time since I had such a tasty pussy under my face.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Murmur his husky voice before he draws his wet fingers out of you and pulls them apart to examine your shining juice in the moonlight before he swallows it off his fingers and stares at your shaky body.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your warm cheeks, your whiny face, your body that is flat-breathing and twitches at every touch. Suna would like to punish you for making him so crazy about you. He wanted to be the one sitting indifferently on his chair while you begged him to ride his cock.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fuck it!” He curses, roughly shoves your legs down from his shoulders and spreads them wide open in front of him to look at your damp entrance. Full of longing, he looks at your throbbing walls, knows exactly how sensitive you are right now, before he brings his head down and claws his hands firmly into your thighs.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Looks like your master’s giving you a reward now for squirting so nicely. Your master’s gonna eat you up, for fuck’s sake!” He growls before he presses his tongue into your inner walls, not looking away from your puffed eyes for a second.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Please! No, please stop!” You cry because you are still completely dazed by this intense orgasm. “Eh? You don’t want me to reward you what? Or do you want me to shove my fat dick right in your slutty pussy?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He asks teasingly, because his broad grin already tells you that something else is stuffing you next. Shaking your head, you try to tell him that this is all going to be too much for you, but Suna cuts off the words before you can open your mouth.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Get up!” He’s ordering bossy. “Please…” You sob softly, don’t want all this to go any further. “Do I stutter? Fulfill your master’s orders, you stupid slut. Or do I have to punish you first?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His voice is now visibly annoyed, and you see how he grabs the belt he had placed on the edge of the bed, out of your reach, as he lifts it. “Ahhh!” You whine as the coarse leather hits your delicate skin on the inside of your thigh, which now pounces painfully.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Fresh tears roll down your cheeks, beautifying your face in Suna’s eyes like sparkling crystals as your body crawls up and looks at Suna. “Turn around! Arms down, ass up!” He gives a new order.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Full of fear of being beaten again by the rough leather, you want to exercise his command when he stops you. “No, I want you to turn around. I want you to look at the camera while I fuck your brain out!” He smirks grimly and now you’re sure that Suna is not the only one who gets to see this video.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Directly, you must think of Akaashi. How angry he will be at you, how much he will abhor you when he sees how used your body is now.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>I am sorry, Akaashi.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With clenched teeth, you fulfill his command, hoping that the battery of his camera will run out even before he can abuse you further. He still hears you crying as he sits grinning behind you, clutching your shapely ass with his free hand before he slips a piece backwards to give you a hefty slap with the belt on your ass.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your loud scream is like a symphony in his ears. How you want to move your body away from him, as if you could really escape him. “That was the first hit. The first of ten. I have to give my little slut a punishment for not hearing.” He chuckles before he lifts his hand again and aims precisely at the sore spot he had previously hit with the belt.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Stop!” You scream, sniffing, but that doesn’t stop him from hitting you again. “Squeak like a stupid pig once more and I’ll make twenty out of it!” He says angrily while the leather hits your skin once more.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Crying, you bite your lip, claw your hands in the wooden frame and pinch your eyes. Your jaw already hurts, as you bite your teeth so hard just not to make a sound. But it’s hard for you, with all the blows he’s giving out on your ass. The thin leather becomes more and more a knife that cuts open your flesh. Let your blood slowly tingle from your skin, which depicts like little red pearls on the sore flesh.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You reach even harder for the wood, only want to take the tenth blow, but this one does not come. Instead, you feel something damp. Suna’s sticky tongue, slowly licking your blood and babbling with pleasure, with the metallic taste in his mouth.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Even your blood is delicious. Maybe I should make sure the last hit is full of power so you can cry out loud so that I can do it all over again to lick more of your blood?” You want to beg him not to do this, but you know very well that if you opened your mouth now, and he struck, your voice would resound all over the floor. No, you need to get this over you. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No answer, huh? Maybe that’ll make you talk, princess!” He hisses before he picks up the last time and cuts his belt in your flesh. But you stay quiet. You only feel like you broke your jaw as hard as you pressed your teeth against each other. Your ass hurts so much, you know your flesh bursts there.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What a shame!” It’s the only thing Suna says before he drives his now free hand over your sore skin. But he’s far from done with you. After all, the best always comes at the end. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Almost too softly, his fingers wander up your spine to your neck before his upper body presses on your back and his hair tickles you. For a moment, it’s all quiet. You can hear nothing, neither Suna’s words, nor your whimpering. Just the silence of the night.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Can you feel how hard my dick is? It’s time for your master to get what he wants. Don’t you agree?” He blows on your neck before he straightens up. Again, you don’t answer him. You’re still silent from the pain that floods your body.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But Suna is sure that he will hear your sweet moan again soon, when your tight walls cling to his cock. Your entrance is still wet as he presses his tip against it and teases you with the fact that he only pushes his tip in you and gets it out quickly before he forces his length into you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nnngh!” You groan with wide-open eyes to be ripped open at this unworthy feeling of his massive length. Even though you’re wet, you’re anything but prepared for his length. On his fat vein that massages your walls and on this incredible aggressive force he uses to push into you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, shit, that’s what I want to hear, princess! Moan my name, show everyone that only your master can satisfy his little sloppy princess.” He grumbles when he buries his hand, which has just covered your neck, in your hair and presses you up against his chest. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He uses his other hand to pin your hip against him. So you can push his full length even deeper in you as he can shoot his load as deep as possible into your womb. You didn’t forget about his almost animalistic violence, how he shows you no mercy with an incredible power and speed and does not even let you breathe.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Fixed, he stares into the camera, hoping that when he looks at the video later, he will see how wonderful your plump breasts are shaking at his thrusts, how wonderful your face is while his cock is stuffing you. “Hah!” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It slips out of your lips the first time he hits your womb with his tip. “Fuck yes, just like that, my pretty princess. Scream! Scream even louder than that!” He murmurs before he buries his canines in your tender flesh of your neck and elicits a bright shriek.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He loves it when you squirm in pain. And he’ll do everything he can to get the boys to see all this tomorrow. How willing you are to give your body to him. How loud you moan and how you come on his cock and decorate it with your juice.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He realizes how close he is to coming, how close he is to painting you white from the inside. “Shit! I’ll fill you with my seed and stuff you with my child! Fuck you until your belly gets round and plump and you give birth to my own flesh and blood.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His voice penetrates through his clenched teeth into your ears, while his thrusts become more intense and he shoots his load into you. So deep inside you that his tip presses against your womb again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No, stop it! Stop it!” You roar, but Suna does not hear your words, is in his own world. “You’re so fucking hot, princess.” He groans as his body leans against yours and lays with you under him on the mattress.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You feel his breath on your skin, still feel his cock twitching inside you, and even if he disgusts you, you’re glad it’s all over now. “Stay down, after all, we don’t want my good sperm to run out of you, right? I have to stuff you so everything stays fine in you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He breathes exhausted as the weight of your back disappears and you hear him trying to grab something out of his pocket. But the rustle of the fabric is suddenly drowned out by an incredibly loud sound, which makes your ears just whir for a moment.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Followed by a tinnitus and losing your vision, now that the entire room is lit up in a garish white and a mist is quickly laying thick over your skin. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You feel like you’re unconscious for a moment, don’t understand what’s going on, forget where you are as a dull voice slowly pulls you back into reality. Yet, you see a figure with a mask unclear in front of you. A gas mask, if you got it right. What’s going on here?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oi kitten, now is no time to sleep. We have to get you out of here, you can still sleep later!” That voice… That voice sounds familiar. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The night is colder than usual. The moon brighter and Akaashi’s more restless than ever. He still sleeps when his body moves back and forth tensely until he finally opens his steel-blue eyes and looks at the empty spot in the bed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The place where his beloved wife, his love and life should lie next to him. But you’re not there, and Akaashi knows for sure that you’re not just in the bathroom or in the kitchen for a midnight snack. Because the night is stormier than the nights before.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His heart feels heavy, his stomach turns and he gets sick as the reality hits him and he straightens up in bed. He doesn’t know how much time has passed since you snuck out of the house, but he instinctively reaches for his cell phone to call the number he should have called days ago. The beeping on his ear feels like an eternity for him when he finally hears a voice.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oya sweet owl, have you looked at your watch?” The voice of the boss of the black cats greets him teasingly. “She’s gone… my love… We need to storm the piercing foxes and get her out of there.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He speaks agitatedly on his cell phone, does not understand his own words he utters, since his thoughts are only with you and what these disgusting men will do to you or have already done.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Why didn’t you listen to him? Why did you leave when he told you how dangerous these men were? It was all his fault. He should have acted sooner, showed you you didn’t have to be a spy. All this was his fault.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey, Akaashi, calm down. What happened?” Kuroo tries to calm him down from the other line while listening to the deep breathing of Akaashi before he tells him everything.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>From your member who was killed by these foxes, from your conversation that you want to spy on these mafiosos and from the fact that he told you he wanted to make a plan with Bokuto first, and maybe even ask Kuroo for help. And that before, God knows how long that was, you disappeared to make your way to them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His voice sounds broken, dissolved, yet in anger and full of rage. “We’ll be right there.” Kuroo’s voice is determined, calmly on the other line before he hangs up and sets off with his best men to Akaashi, who in the meantime has gathered Bokuto and the rest of his strongest men.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“The security system is down now.” Yawn Kozume, who is sitting cross-legged in Kuroo’s car and, unlike all the others who have gathered in front of the car, will not take part in the fight. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You got your flash grenades?” Ask Akaashi, who charges his weapon and puts two additional packs of ammunition in his bullet-proof vest. Nodding, Kuroo taps his jacket pocket before the others signal him to be ready for battle. Clearing his throat, he turns to the mass of men before raising his voice.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Now, everyone, please listen carefully. We storm this pack now and take no mercy on those who stand in our way! If any of you find my precious wife before me, and if she’s not alone, use the flash grenades and get her out safely! But don’t kill that bastard around her! Tell me where this asshole is, because I want to be the one to kill all these men who abused my precious angel! Do you understand that?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He asks in a powerful voice and gets an equally powerful “yes” from all the surrounding men in response. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The corridor on the first floor is empty compared to the basement. There are few men here which Kuroo can easily eliminate. Everything is quiet, almost as if everyone were asleep when he hears your suffering voice from a room far back in the hall.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He’s almost displeased that he can’t kill the son of a bitch or the bastards in the room himself. Because you are not only Akaashi’s wife and spy, no, you have also often helped out Kuroo and his squad, have always tried to build a good relationship with them and also to keep this relationship. And in addition, you have become for him almost like a little sister.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“First floor in the back through to the last door on the left. I’ll get her out now, so hurry.” He speaks into the walkie talkie, which is jammed to his vest when he hears Akaashi’s voice after just a few seconds.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hurry!” Is the only thing he says before he also fights his way through the opponents to get to you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kuroo... if Kuroo is here, does that mean… Akaashi is here too? You ask yourself, still dazed by the whirring in your ears. But Kuroo doesn’t want to wait any longer. Through the fog he sees that you are not wearing clothes, sees the crumpled blanket behind you and puts it around your shoulders before he grabs you by the arms and pulls you up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Can you run, kitten?” He asks you before your feet touch the ground. Even if your body hurts and you feel this thick sperm Sunas running down your inner legs, you try to suppress this pain and bring a quiet “yes” of yourself before you start to move with Kuroo.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Although you can walk, he supports your body with one arm, disappears from the back entrance with you, because according to Kozume there are no opponents seen on the cameras. Nevertheless, he keeps his weapon ready to fire every second.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Keiji, where is Keiji...?” You stutter before you, while your legs become more and more shaky. “Hey, focus on running. Akaashi will be here soon.” Attentively, Kuroo tries to stabilize your slowly sliding body back in his arm when you finally leave this building of the devil and you see the pure nature of the moon.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You can feel the cool air on your skin and after just a few minutes you can also see the cars that will take you to safety. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With tears of joy, you walk towards the car, which is so familiar to you. On that of Akaashi, where Kuroo gently places you on the back seat and straightens the blanket so that it envelops your entire body.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sighing, he crouches in front of the open back door, caressing your now covered thigh as he looks at your swollen eyes, and the bite wounds, as well as the opened lip of you. It hurts him to see you like this. And he knows it’s going to eat Akaashi alive if he sees what they’ve done to you. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Where is Keiji now? Kuroo tell me where he is? I’m sorry! I am so, so sorry! I should have listened to him! It’s all my fault!” You cry in panic as Kuroo’s warm hands envelop your cheeks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Shhh, there’s nothing to be sorry about… Akaashi wants to take care of the people who did this to you.” Kuroo gently smiles at you before looking up into the room, which is still covered with a light veil. To the room where he found you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You, too, follow his gaze, focus your eyes on the room, which causes you to choke inside. Only now do you hear all the shots that are still falling. You think about all the people who are probably lying on the ground wounded now and notice how your hands are sweating.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Akaashi’s in there, too. What if something happens to him? Unconsciously you bury your hands in the thin blanket over your body, can’t let your eyes off of the room, when you hear a loud bang and you see how the room, which was still covered in a white fog until now, is now decorated by speckled blood, which flows over the windows to the ground.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Keiji!” You scream with fear, try to get out of the car and run straight back there, but Kuroo stops you. “Akaashi will be fine. You hear? Oi kitten! Do you hear me?” He’s trying to shake your shoulders to get your attention back.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Absent-minded, your gaze sweeps from the blood-smeared window over to Kuroo, who reaches for his walkie talkie and speaks into it. You do not understand his words. On your ears is again a loud beep, the loud sound of your heart, when the voice of the person you have felt has not heard for an eternity calms you down again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We are coming.” Even if it is only three short words, they give you hope that Akaashi is well. That he’s okay and he’ll be with you soon. Attentively you look at the building until you see your people running out of it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Their attack came as a surprise, because hardly anyone is injured. And those who are injured seem to have only small wounds. And in front of all your people, you see Bokuto while Akaashi drops his gun to the ground as he watches your silhouette in his car.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You see Bokuto lifting his weapon and talking something to Akaashi, before he hits his back and Akaashi moves with unbelievable eyes and runs to you. Kuroo holds you by your shoulders, tells you to sit in the car and wait for Akaashi. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But you’d love to hold him now. Finally, feel his warmth again. But with each step he goes further toward you, new tears tingle in your eyes. For the fear that he now abhors you outweigh all your joy at seeing you again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Akaashi immediately realizes that your face is getting sadder and sadder every time he sets his foot further in your direction. He also slows down when he sees the marks on your skin, and eventually falls silent as he stands numb in front of you, does not dare to touch you, and instead turns his gaze to Kuroo.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thank you. I am so deeply in your debt, I don’t know how to give it back to you.” But Kuroo gently puts his hand on his shoulder before turning to his uninjured men. “You don’t owe us anything. We didn’t just do this for you and our good relationship. We all did this for your wonderful wife. So take good care of her Akaashi.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His quiet words ring out before he taps him on the shoulder and gives his men the signal to move with a waving hand. Akaashi also nods silently to Bokuto, who also tells the men that they can all go back home.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You see all the cars driving away, except for Akaashi and you, who are in front of the building of the men who treated you like that when Akaashi leans down wordlessly and fastens you before he gently closes the back door and sits in the driver's front’s seat.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He directs his gaze forward as he places his blood-smeared hand on the stick of the gearshift to set the car in motion. His clothes, just like his angelic face, are now copper-red, sticking his hair together, and letting you fall silent.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You dare not make a sound, even if your mouth opens and closes again and again. As if you want to give him an apology, but don’t know how to start with it. Akaashi doesn’t speak either. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He concentrates only on the street, while a barely audible voice sounds from his radio system. Ashamed, you press yourself into your seat, clinging even more tightly around the cotton fabric of the blanket, which is currently the only thing that gives you warmth.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Even if the ride doesn’t last long, it feels like an eternity for you until you finally drive into your driveway, into the garage where Akaashi gets out of the car and opens the door while holding his hand to help you get out. Quietly you thank him when you take his hand and step out of the car, into the damp cold of your garage.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As the light in your hallway turns on, you feel at home again, smelling that familiar scent of lilies that Akaashi brings you every Friday from your favorite flower shop. This slightly sweet vanilla scent of your candles and this wonderful warmth that tickles your feet through the underfloor heating.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Akaashi’s heavy breathing gets you out of your beautiful memories, shows you what reality looks like as he walks past you in your bathroom without even giving you a glimpse. With a broken heart, you stretch out your hand, still want to stop him, but he continues to disappear, his back out of your reach.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Maybe it would be better to leave him alone for now? To go to your other bathroom first, clean yourself up so he doesn’t have to look at your used body? Even if it hurts, you let him, lick your own wounds first. Because you can’t face him like that.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Although the water crackles hot on your skin, slowly wrapping the room in damp mist, everything around you feels freezing cold. With all the water that settles on you like a fine rain, you don’t notice your warm tears mixing with the water and moving down your body.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>None of this would have happened if you’d listened to him. If you trusted him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Offended, you reach for your white silk coat that wraps around your curves like a veil, look at you through the still slightly misty mirror. You study all the marks Suna has given you, think of all the things these men have done to you before you close your coat and go to your bedroom with heavy steps.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your bedroom is dark, still only the light burns to your shared bathroom. You are sure that Akaashi is still there and quietly open the gap to enter.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The water of the sink flows in a stream, Akaashi’s sleeves are casually rolled upwards, while he supports his arms at the washbasin and looks into the reddish cloudy water below him. His face is wet, just like his hair, yet the blood of his opponents still stains his entire body.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Keiji?” You ask softly as you hesitantly take the first steps on him until you end up standing completely next to his side. But he does not answer you, still looks only into the murky water, while fresh blood drops fall from his hair tips.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Swallowing, you grab a fresh towel which is next to him on the washbasin, hold it under the hot running water before you lift it and press it against Akaashi’s temple. “Keiji my love… I’m so sorry. I did everything wrong. Please… Please forgive me. I’m such a horrible person. I’m so sorry, my love.” You sniff bitterly as you try to clean him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Slowly he lifts his gaze, looks at you and makes you understand that he is not mad at you. That you’re not the one who should apologize. You can see in his eyes how broken he is. “Keiji?” You whisper, but he just takes the towel out of your hands and looks at your body.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His soft fingertips gently circle your cheek, along to your lip that should never have looked like this. You feel his hand tremble with every touch as he drove about a scar. How his eyes begin to suffer as he sees the bites on your neck, his hands tremble uncontrollably and his breath becomes more restless as he holds the belt of your silk coat in his hands, afraid of what these men have done to you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You want to lay down your hands on his, tell him he doesn’t have to do all this, that you can just lie down in bed and he shouldn’t look at your scars, but your coat is already slipping off your shoulders, lands gently on the heated marble tiles.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That was him… right?” His voice trembles as his fingers lay on the reddish flesh of your breast. You know exactly who he’s talking about. “Did you kill him?” You want to know, because as much blood as you saw on that window, so much blood would kill anyone, right?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Who else was that? Who else touched you?” It’s almost as if Akaashi deliberately ignored your question. Like he’s purposely not attempting to tell you what happened to that man because he wants to protect you from all that evil.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Keiji… Did you kill hi-?”, “Give me the names!” Now he stops you vehemently before he calms down and quietly apologizes for his freak-out. “Miya… Miya Atsumu, Miya Osamu and… K-Kita Shinsuke…” You enumerate the names of the men, while their faces and their words are still glaring in your ears.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Akaashi’s nod is barely visible before his hand wraps around the back of your head while he pulls you to himself to give you a gentle kiss on your forehead. “I’m sorry, my love. It was my mistake.” His sad voice kisses your ears before turning his shaky body away from yours and looking into the mirror.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You sense Akaashi’s pain, see how he fights with himself. You know exactly what sentence is floating in his head.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>I’m not good enough for her.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But it’s not like that. No, Akaashi is everything to you. Your boss, your lover, your soulmate, your first love, your husband, your savior and hero. And that’s what you want to show him. You want to show him that you belong only to him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Akaashi my beautiful angel, I love you.” You breath, while your arms loop around his body from behind, your fingers search for his shirt buttons to open them while you caress his neck.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Irritated, he looks at you from the mirror, but says nothing, just enjoys your affection. You take his wet shirt off, place it by the sink before you turn off the faucet and quietly look at your beloved husband.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Let me show you how much I love you, Keiji. I’m so sorry. Please forgive me, I don’t want you to find me repulsive.” Your fingers curve over his muscular chest, over all the bumps that make his body perfect. But it feels so wrong. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shaking his head, he pushes your hands away, turns you around, so that you both look in the mirror, his warm chest pressed tightly to your back. Akaashi’s hand holds your chin up, preventing you from looking away from the reflection while his eyes seek eye contact with yours.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Look at me, my love. There’s nothing repulsive about you. You’re beautiful, breathtaking, irresistible. The most beautiful angel which has ever been sent. All those ugly wounds are my fault. Let me make it up to you. Let me take care of you, hold you, and show you I’d do anything for you. I’d kill the universe if it means you’re happy, my love.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His caring but also dangerous words envelop your body before he kisses the spots on your neck that are still sore due to Suna’s bites. His lips are even softer than usual, gentle and full of love as they settle on your skin.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They want to kiss all your pain away and show you that Akaashi will love you forever before they travel your body further down to kiss all the other scars that disfigure his wonderful wife. On your skin, you can hear the smooch as his soft lips touch your Mount of Venus.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Keiji n- not there…” You want to finish your sentence, but you yourself quarrel with the right words. You don’t want him to feel any more uncomfortable. But Akaashi only shakes his head. “You belong to me. Only me. And I’ll show you.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His loving words make your complete body boil with affection. Brings back such a good feeling in such a short time. But it only lasts for a blink of an eye, before Akaashi straightens up and takes your warm cheeks into his hands.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His shy smile makes you smile too. Makes you forget for a moment all that has caused you pain until a few hours ago. Even though you haven’t been away all night, you’ve missed his beautiful blue eyes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He carefully kisses the crusty part of your lip, so it doesn’t hurt you when your body suddenly loses its grip under the ground and finds itself in Akaashi’s powerful arms. “Keiji! What are you doing?” You smile softly, a sound he missed so much.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But he gives you no answer, only carries you out of the bathroom into your bedroom, lays you in your shared bed before he takes off his pants and shorts. You are surprised, because Akaashi’s length is already stiff, glittering in the moonlight through his pre-cum, while his cheeks glow pink like a newly in love teenager.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His weight comes to you, placed above you, before his head buries itself in the crook of your neck and sips on it lovingly. “Let me make up for what those bastards did to you. Let me show you that I love you, my love.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His voice is husky, elicits a moan even before he has yet touched you at your most sensitive body part. “Please, Keiji!” You groan softly as Akaashi caresses your delicate skin, takes your breast in his hand and circles your hard nipple with his tongue. He can’t resist a murmur at every lick where your nipple gets harder and harder under his tongue.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Akaashi thoughtfully examines your expressions, softly begins to nibble on your nipple, which makes you sing like a bird. “Oh god Keiji! Ha… yes! Please!” Your face burns with pleasure, just like the area between your legs that causes your thighs to rub against each other.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You are so beautiful. You’re my good girl. Right? Yes, you are. My beautiful love and wife.” His moist breath bounces around on your skin as his hair tickles your side. All the kisses that he now distributes to your stomach, down to your belly button, down to your warmest point, let you blush and feel an incredible warmth.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Without even having to say a word, you spread your legs wide for Akaashi, so that he can more easily bury his head between your warm thighs while his hands search for yours. His fingers cling tightly to yours as he finally finds your hands. Hold them, as if he were afraid of losing you one more time as he presses his tongue against your walls. To taste the juice, these men robbed against your will. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Like every time, you’re dripping wet as Akaashi’s tongue plays with your entrance while his nose tip presses on your clit. And like every time, you push your pelvis up, up into him, groaning loudly his name, as he knows exactly where to touch you to get to your orgasm.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mmmmh you taste so good, my love. Mh your juice is always so delicious.” It vibrates with a deep voice on your core, which elicits a glaring sound out of your lips. “Ah, Keiji! Keiji I’m coming!” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You growl, curve your back and claw your nails into his hands, so hard that Akaashi has to refrain from groaning. “Come for me, my beautiful angel. Show me how well your beloved husband can satisfy you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your body feels like it’s letting go of everything, warm and cold at the same time. It is full of emotions and does not know how to deal with them. Twitching, you sink into the soft duvet, loosen the grip on his hands and also relax the muscles of your thighs that have pressed against Akaashi’s head.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Keiji… I need your dick! Please fill me. Please! I want a-”, “What? You want a baby? Shall I impregnate you, my love? Is that what you want?” He asks you as he moves up from your wringing hips and looks deep into your eyes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Nodding, you pull him up to you by his arms, looking into his eyes with glowing cheeks before you answer him with an excited “yes”. His lips press passionately on yours, opening your mouth, so that his tongue can play with yours, and your saliva connects.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Akaashi’s hand strays over your side, grabs into the flesh of your hip, while his voice murmurs on your lips, and his cock on your belly becomes even bigger. “Keiji! Ah! Can’t wait…” You whine and rub your pelvis against his member. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh god you’re such a good girl, my love. Such a good wife for your husband.” He’s grumbling before he lets go of your hip and covers his hand with his saliva to grease his member, just to hurt you as little as possible before he shoves his tip over your folds.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ah! Please don’t tease me, Keiji!” You cry, all you want is his length in you. “Such a needy wife.” He chuckles huskily as he gently slaps his tip against your entrance before thrusting his length completely into your throbbing walls.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Through your orgasm, your inner walls string like little rings around his dick, making it hard for Akaashi not to come right inside you. Briefly he pauses, resting in you as he watches you squirm every time he twitches his cock in you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ah, Keiji please!” You groan again as you wrap your legs around Akaashi’s muscular back and press him further to your chest. Your nose tips almost touch each other now, Akaashi’s hand buries itself in yours again, which you have placed over your head on the pillow, while he searches with the other hand for support, in order not to shift his weight on you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His dark blue eyes pierce you, look at you with fire as he moves his torso slowly but with strength. He plunges deep into you, slaps his balls against your flesh at every thrust and fills the room with the wet clapping of your skin.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So good!” You groan as you close your eyes and give yourself completely to Akaashi. You enjoy his entire length in you, feel his breath on your skin and let his sweat flow on your body.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Open your eyes, my love. I want to see all of you. Look at me!” He breathes a hoarse voice to you as you execute his command and open your shimmering eyes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your lustful face is exactly what makes Akaashi understand that he is your one and only. Just what he wanted to see. “You’re such a good wife! Love how I make you happy with my dick, don’t you?” His words kiss your skin as your body moves up and down under him and his hard thrusts. Makes your breasts wobble beautifully.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes, Keiji! I love you cock! Please fill me! I want to feel your sperm inside me!” You sing these words that cause Akaashi to lift your hips slightly, and push his total length into you, now with a different angle. So that he’s now balls deep into you. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fuck! Oh god Keiji!” You suddenly scream as your eyes roll to the back and your lips parts wide. Your voice is getting brighter, more shaky, while your legs are even tighter around Akaashi’s back. Your walls are even more throbbing than they already are.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Akaashi senses you are about to reach your climax again. And he, too, is close to his own.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You take my cock so well, my love! Show me again how beautiful your juice can be around my cock while I shoot my baby into your womb.” Passionately he breathes these words to you, tightening the grip on your hip while his eyes look at you as if you were his most important goddess.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Beads of sweat, mixed with the blood that still sticks in his hair, roll down his temple, down to your cheek, before he thrusts into you a few times with raspy moans.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“God, Keiji, I’m coming!” You groan loudly, burying your free hand in his hair as your walls clasp his length and make his cock slipperier. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh love, I fill you with my seed, our baby. So be my good precious wife and take my cum.” It comes out of him throaty, before he presses his tip against your cervix and distributes his load in your inner. Fills you to the brim with his seed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You feel this warm, thick-bodied fluidity filling your inner, your walls milking his dick to really suck the last drop out of him before Akaashi collapses on your body exhausted. You both breathe heavily, but do not let go of each other.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lovingly you stroke his wet hair while he plays with your hand, touching each of your fingertips with his thumb, petting the ring on your finger while he kisses the crook of your neck.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You’re back with him, and you always will be. He’ll take care of the men whose names you told him. Will torment them and do them worse than death could do to each of them. But right now, you’re all that matters. His beloved, precious wife. Your warmth, your love.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Keiji, that was wonderful.” You breath, still playing with his fuzzy hair. “Yes, my love.” He answers you smiling, still inside you, as he kisses your collarbone. As soon as he’s able to fill you again, he won’t wait to let time pass.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Akaashi wants to show you again that you belong to him and fill you up with his seed once more to really make sure that you give birth to his child. He teasingly presses his pelvis closer to your body, his dick deeper into you, which elicits an exhausted moan. “Keiji!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Shh… Spare your voice. You’ll need it later when you scream my name, as it should be for a wonderful wife, my love.” His blue eyes smile at you and clarify that Akaashi is far from finished showering you with his love. Because this night is far from over.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Then... The best always comes at the end...</em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>